


For You

by phandomtollbooth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Face-Fucking, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, and she deserves this HJGDKS, because I love her, this is for my best friend, uh smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 05:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phandomtollbooth/pseuds/phandomtollbooth
Summary: Oikawa has had the worst day in as long as he can remember, and what better way to get out his frustration than to make the love of his life crumble under his touch?
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 14





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> Oikawa x Fem!Reader

"Hey babe, how was-"

He cuts you off with an aggressive kiss, lips meeting yours with hunger you instantly recognized as you felt his hands wrap around your hips

You gently shove him off you and he pouts in return, waiting for you to explain why the kissing had stopped

"Tooru, you know how I feel about you storming in upset. We should talk about it first, then you can rail me" you hoped to cheer him up a bit with promised sex

"Today sucked, Sugawara gave me an extra client, and I feel like he's just waiting for me to snap. I'm tired of it, and I want to blow off some steam by fucking you so hard you can't think"

You take about two seconds to process what he had just said before wrapping your arms around his neck and kissing him, pressing your bodies against each other

You could already feel the bulge in his pants, and you ground your hips against him teasingly, knowing exactly how to get him worked up. You felt him growl a bit against you, and then you felt your legs wrapping around his waist as he carried you to the bedroom, kissing your neck as he walked so he could see where he was going

He set you down upon entering and closed the door, locking it behind him. "Baby..." he whispered in your ear, hot breath tickling your ear. You stood, back arching against his touch as one of his hands traveled to your chest, sliding under your t-shirt and teasing your nipple. His other hand went south, gently running his fingertips against your waist, the feeling of the light stimulation making your breath catch in your throat.

"T-Tooru" you whispered, head leaning back against his shoulder as you relaxed into his touch. You felt his left hand gently massage your breast, then taking your nipple between two fingers and rubbing the bud just hard enough to get it hard. His right hand was against your vagina, middle finger running up and down your entrance and clit, getting you wet before he'd tease you until you begged for him to take you

"What was that darling?" his voice was deeper this time, and he kissed the side of your head to prompt you to answer him

"D-Daddy" you tried to make your voice strong, but he was making you feel so good you were already losing your thought, "Please, keep touching me"

You felt the corners of his mouth turn into a smile as he heard your words, then slipping his middle finger inside you

You gasped at the sudden feeling, gripping around him as he fingered you, other hand moving to your other breast and massaging it. You had never been so glad to not have been wearing a bra

He quickly added his index finger inside you, thumb bending to tease your clit. The feeling of his fingers inside you, curling ever so slightly to hit your walls combined with his lips on your neck was enough to drive you crazy, and you craved to be filled with more than just his fingers

Your back arched more against him, and you moved your hips in rhythm with his fingers. He slid the tip of his tongue over the sensitive spot on your neck at the same moment he added a third finger, and if you weren't so overwhelmed with pleasure you'd have been embarrassed at the moan that left your mouth

"I love it when you moan for me, baby" you could hear the smirk on his lips, but all you could do in terms of a reply was nod and let out another small moan

He added a bit more pressure behind his thumb, rubbing light circles over your clit. You gasped, the sudden feeling driving you crazy. "Toor-Daddy, please" you whined, "I want you"

"But you're having me right now, aren't you?" he teased, "What else could you want~?" his voice was evil, and you knew what he wanted

You clenched around his fingers a bit, your own dominance coming out for a bit as you begged, "Daddy~ I want you to fuck me so good, please?" your voice was confident, but you'd also made it sound as submissive and desperate for him as you could. He wasn't the only one who could play dirty

You felt his resolve break as he took his fingers out of you, "Bed, now" he spoke in your ear, unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it off as he followed you to bed. You slipped off your shorts to reveal his favorite pair of your panties, and you silently thanked yourself for picking them to wear today. You laid on your back and looked at him seductively as you crossed your arms to take your shirt off, revealing your chest

He stood at the side of the bed, taking his belt and pants off as he admired your body. "Look at you, laying there, waiting for me to come make you scream" he smirked, "Daddy's gonna make you feel so good"

He slipped his briefs off and crawled into bed, holding himself over you as he brought his lips to yours, kissing you deeply as he brought his hips against yours

You rolled your hips against his, desperate for him to fuck you, but knowing he'd never give in that quickly

And sure enough, he started kissing down your neck, taking his time as he teased each of your nipples with his tongue, swirling his tongue over them before leaving a trail of hickeys down your torso. If there was one thing Oikawa loved, it was marking you. Making sure everyone knew that you were his.

His lips were then on your inner thigh, peppering you with light kisses as he moved his lips up slowly, leaving light marks as he got closer and closer to your entrance

"Tooru, please" you begged him, your hand finding its way to his hair

He hummed a bit before moving his tongue to your folds, sliding it slowly up them before finding your clit. You were too focused on his tongue, and the way it was moving in perfect circles over your clit to notice where he was moving his hand - and you inhaled with pleasure when you felt him slip two fingers inside you

Your fingers tightened in his hair as your back arched, and you moaned his name as he worked you to your climax

His fingers curled inside you perfectly, and after a few moments, he added a third, overlapping them slightly as he fingered you as deep as he could, fingertips hitting your walls with each thrust. And his tongue, fuck could he use his tongue. It moved in fast motions left and right over your bud, switching occasionally to circles to drag out your orgasm. He then hummed in response to your moans, and the vibration of his tongue sent you unexpectedly over the edge

"Daddy!" you cried out, fist closing in his hair as your back tried to rise off the bed, but you then realized he had placed his other hand on your lower stomach, adding a bit of pressure to increase the pleasure you felt and hold you in place

He worked you through your orgasm, fingers slowing down as your cum released over his fingers, and he closed his lips around your clit before kissing a quick trail of kisses back to your lips

"You're such a good girl for daddy" he praised you, his clean hand cupping your face, "Why don't you help daddy the way he helped you" he winked seductively, and you bit your lip

You nodded, "Yes, Daddy" and he got on his knees in front of you. You kneeled in front of him, resting at the perfect height to take his cock in your hand, licking a circle over the head before taking the first bit of him in your mouth. Your other hand went to his balls, and you massaged them lightly, making sure not to put too much pressure on them

You flattened your tongue against the bottom of his dick where it was most sensitive and moved your head up and down against him. You felt his hand run through your hair lightly, then resting on the back of your head. He let out soft moans, and after a bit, you started swirling your tongue around him. He inhaled deeply, starting to roll his hips a bit against you as you took more of him into your throat

You pulled off him right when you felt his fingers start to tighten, and you smirked up at him, "I want you to fuck my mouth" you opened your mouth in front of his dick and stuck your tongue out, holding eye contact with him as he slowly put himself in your mouth, then looking down to make sure you were pleasing him as much as you could. He started to roll his hips, and you felt the tip of his dick hit the back of your throat, the slight burn incredibly worth it

You felt him start to go deeper and you held your thumb tightly in your fist, the burn in your throat increasing but the sounds coming out of Oikawa's mouth were so sultry you almost didn't feel it

That's when you remembered what to do to drive him insane, and you started humming, mouth vibrating against him. His moans instantly got louder, and within moments you could feel him start to twitch

"Baby~ Oh fuck you feel so good~" he moaned, and you suddenly felt a hot liquid pouring down your throat

Your back arched at the sensation, and you looked up to meet his eyes, something you knew he loved

He pulled out of your mouth and leaned down, bringing his lips to yours, "I love you, so much, baby" he said between kisses, and you leaned back with him so you were lying on your back, head resting comfortably against the pillows

You continued kissing, you could feel how much Oikawa loved you with every moment. One of his hands cupped your cheek, the other resting against your hip as he began to move his hips against yours. Your hands held his waist and moved with his hips, one then sliding up his back to his hair, ruffling your fingers between the soft layers

After a few minutes, you felt his hips start to move faster against you, and you tightened your fingers in his hair, signaling that you knew what he was doing. He moved one of his hands to your thigh in response, squeezing it between his fingers as his dick got closer and closer to your entrance

"Tooru - please" you whispered

He looks at you with a look in his eyes that sets a fire inside you, "On your knees"

You obeyed, not wanting to be away from his touch, but knowing it would be more than worth it

He put his hands on your hips and pulls you a bit towards him, and you lower your head so it rests against the pillow. You turn your head to look at him, "Are you gonna fuck me now, daddy?" you tease him, and before you can blink you feel him inside you, finally filling up in the way you've been craving

You cry out in pleasure, face resting aginst the bed as he pounds into you, wasting no time before he's bottoming out, hips smacking against your ass

"Yes baby, you're taking my cock so well" he praised you, voice rising and falling with his thrusts, "Fuck you're perfect"

You smiled into the bed and arched your back a bit more, moaning in response loud enough so he could definitely hear it

He fucks you deep into the matress, and you gasped a bit when you feel his dominant hand move off your hip. He licked the tip of his middle finger before reaching between your legs, instantly finding your clit and stimulating it in the exact way he knew drove you wild

"Fuck! Tooru!" you scream, and feel your second orgasm coming on already, "I-" you try to warn him, but his dick hits a spot so deep inside you it leaves you speechless, and your words turn to sloppy moans

"That's right baby" his voice is deep, and you can tell that he's about to finish. You arch your back a bit more, knowing he loves how you look when you're on your knees, and try to make yourself last as long as possible

It's like he could read your mind, "Cum for me baby, come on. Cum all over daddy's cock" he almost begs you to climax, and with one more thrust you can't hold back any longer

Your breath catches as you feel yourself release, and moments later you feel Oikawa finish as well, slowing down his thrusts as he rode out his high.

After a moment he pulled out of you, and you turned to lay on your side, closing your legs gently

He laid across from you, taking one of your hands in his and rubbing his thumb across the back of your hand

"You're so beautiful" he whispered, always extra complimentary of you after you had sex

And it never failed to make you smile, "Thanks. You aren't half bad yourself" you tease him, knowing that you both knew just how attractive he was


End file.
